


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by k8michelle



Series: tumblr prompts / drabbles/ headcanons [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: :P, Fluff, M/M, btw it's cereal first before milk, i couldn't help but include the bit about the milk/cereal discourse, lol, not taking any criticisms at this time, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: they were casually strolling through the park, hand in hand, taking a well-deserved break from studying for the bac when eliott decided to just let out what was on his mind these past few weeks.





	hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon asked: I'm crying 😭 can you do another eliott headcanon where he has a moment where he realises he wants to marry lucas? And have kids with him, and maybe they have a sweet conversation about it?

they were casually strolling through the park, hand in hand, taking a well-deserved break from studying for the bac when eliott decided to just let out what was on his mind these past few weeks.

“hey, let’s play twenty questions,” he suggests casually.

“oh god. we just took a break from studying. you want to quiz me now?” lucas whines, making eliott laugh.

“no, babe. just random questions like, there’s a fire in the coloc and you only have a few seconds to grab a few stuff to take with you. if you have to choose between your romance hoodie or your blue jacket, which one will you save from being burnt to a crisp?”

lucas looks at him and answers with a straight face, “my blue jacket, of course. ‘coz i’ll be wearing my hoodie already so i don’t really have to choose which one to save.”

“wow, your mind,” eliott teases.

“pffft. how dare you doubt me,” lucas replies with a smirk. “your turn. cereal before milk or milk before cereal?”

eliott gasps dramatically and turns to his boyfriend. “cereal before milk, of fucking course. i can’t believe you even have to ask me that.”

“you’re lucky i love you or else i would have dumped your ass already because milk before cereal is the universal truth and you can’t tell me otherwise,” lucas mutters under his breath.

they exchanged a few more questions, each one getting more and more ridiculous than the last, making the both of them laugh out loud.

eliott takes a deep breath, seemingly to gather up his courage as he prepares to ask his next question, looking at his smiling boyfriend in the corner of his eye.

“do you want to get married?” he blurts out, internally cringing at his inability to be casual and subtle, as evidenced by the oh-so-hopeful tone in his voice.

“to me, that is.” he adds nervously.

a few seconds pass by with no response from lucas and eliott mentally berates himself for even bringing it up.

“you know what? never mind. that was a stupid question. we’re young, we have a long way to go, we practically just got together and we still have to graduate high school, haha, don’t mind me,” eliott rambles, trying frantically to backtrack. he lets a laugh that sounded hollow even in his own ears, as he tries to keep walking.

“hey.”

he feels lucas tug his hand asking him to stop. he complies, still holding lucas’ hand but refusing to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“eliott, that was not a stupid question, okay?” lucas starts, rubbing his thumb against eliott’s palm, calming the taller boy.

“are we young? hell yes. but don’t think for even one second that i don’t want that. that i don’t want to marry you. to have a family with you. because i do. i think about that kind of stuff too, you know.”

eliott finally looks up and he sees lucas looking at him with a soft smile on his face.

“really?”

“really,” lucas confirms with a nod, causing a wide grin to spread across eliott’s face, his cheeks hurting a bit because of it.

“okay, now it’s my turn,” lucas announces, as they resume their walk. “what do you think about having children?”

eliott stumbles at the unexpected question and he can hear his boyfriend laugh out loud at his reaction.

he clears his throat as he attempts to regain his composure.

“i would love to have children. i want to have a big family and have our home be filled with our children’s laughter,” eliott answers calmly despite his heart beating furiously against his chest.

before he knows it, lucas envelops him in a tight hug, his arms wrapping automatically around lucas’ waist.

“i would love that too,” he hears lucas whisper in his ear.

they stood like that for a few minutes, just basking in the warmth of each other. they never really talked much about the future, choosing to just  _ be _ , mutually agreeing that they were gonna live in the present - minute by minute.

 

**_bonus:_ **

eliott thought that they were bordering on the sappy category already, despite him being the one to cause it, and decided to bring back some levity back in their conversation.

“lucas?”

“hm?” his boyfriend turns back to look at him and eliott tries his hardest to look as serious as possible. it must have worked since lucas starts to look a bit worried as he comes closer.

eliott looks deep into lucas’ eyes and without warning, dropped down to one knee. he hears lucas gasp and eliott bows his head down to hide the smile that threatened to break out.

“eliott? what are you doing? wha- we just talked about this! we’re too young! i said, i wanted to get married to you but not right now!” lucas’ panicked voice rising as he says each word. he goes down on his knees and cups eliott’s cheeks, effectively bringing his face up so he can look in his eyes.

eliott looks straight at lucas, waits for a bit and then says innocently, “what? i’m just tying my shoelace, babe.”

the panic in lucas’ face was immediately replaced by betrayal and fury with hints of amusement and fondness as eliott’s words sink in.

“you fucker,” lucas shouts, punching eliott in the arm before getting up to his feet and starts walking away, eliott’s laughter ringing in the background as he runs after his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> want to scream with me about elu or skam france/skam remakes in general? come over and say hi, i'm loca-over-luca @ tumblr. :)


End file.
